Sebastian Smythe Goes to Walmart
by julia3132
Summary: Blaine introduces Sebastian to the tradition of Black Friday shopping.


Notes: Black Friday is the day following Thanksgiving in the US (so, the 4th Friday of November) and kicks of the unofficial start to the Holiday shopping season, although now most people begin to shop before this.

This is a repost/update. This was always one of my favorites.

While most stores now open Thanksgiving night, I went with a midnight opening for story purposes.

* * *

"Blaine, I still don't understand why we're here."

"To get the television for my dad for Christmas."

"Yes, I know that, but why are we _here_ in a _line_ in a _Walmart parking_ _lot_ at _8pm_ on _Thanksgiving_."

"Black Friday Sebastian! I still can't believe you don't know about this. When they open at midnight, the TV I want is $1000 cheaper than it normally sells for. Each store only gets 15 and when they are gone...they are gone. We should have gotten here sooner. I can't believe how far back in line we are."

Sebastian took out his wallet and tried to hand Blaine his American Express Black card. "Here, take this. We can go back to your house, sleep until a reasonable hour and then we will drive to Columbus and find an actual electronics store. You can still get your dad a TV and we don't have to deal with people who are here for all that other crap."

"Put that thing away! Geeze Sebastian, just go with it. Even your mom is excited to be going to Target with my mom at 4 am."

"Geeze? Who the fuck says _Geeze_ anymore?"

Blaine gave an apologetic smile to the others in line who had turned to stare. "People who are surrounded by small children, that's who."

Sebastian gave his signature smirk to the others in line who had turned to stare. "You mean children that should be at home since it's below freezing out here?"

"Whatever Sebastian." Blaine got out his phone. All his friends thought he was insane, but he loved Black Friday shopping. It was his signal to the start of the holiday season. "I'll just call Coop to come pick you up."

"Oh no, no one is going to be able to say that I'm a bad boyfriend. I said I was doing this with you and I'm keeping my word. If my mother can do this then so can I. By the way, what are our mothers going to that Target place for?"

"Socks and pajama pants."

Sebastian turned and looked at Blaine like he had grown another head. "My mother, the world renown art historian, is going with your mother, a corporate lawyer known to make grown men cry in court, to shop for socks at 4 o'clock in the morning?"

"And pajama pants" Blaine reminded him.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

 **Walmart parking lot 1:30 am Black Friday**

Blaine and Sebastian got into Blaine's car after they put their purchases in the back, including the TV Blaine wanted (Score!). "Well Seb, what did you think of your first Black Friday Sale?"

If he was being honest, Blaine would admit Sebastian's silence was making him nervous but then..."IT WAS AMAZING! It was crazier than any of the soccer matches I went to in Paris. Or Spain. Or England and they'll play in empty stadiums because the crowds are too out of control!"

"So, you enjoyed yourself?"

Blaine got his answer when Sebastian's aura of wide-eyed wonderment was replaced by a Machiavellian chuckle. "Did you see it when I hip checked that one guy who was going after the TV you wanted?"

"You mean after the TV _YOU_ decided you had to have for your dorm room? And yes, I saw the hip check. Who knew you would be able to put your lacrosse skills to use while holiday shopping?"

"Ha Ha. Now, let's get a move on. We have to get this stuff back to your house and pick up with our moms."

Huh? "Since when were we going with our moms to Target?"

"Blaine Devon Anderson! We are not letting our mothers go into battle without protection. They must get the socks!"

Blaine couldn't hold back his laughter. He didn't know if Sebastian was serious or not but he was adorable...a side of his boyfriend he didn't get to see very often. "I believe I have created a monster!"

Offhandedly, Sebastian replied "But you know you love me."

Blaine froze. He did love Sebastian. He just may have not told him yet.

He had a plan. Well, he had ideas. He was going to tell him after they had their first mistletoe kiss, or after falling into the snow while sledding or when sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate. Not in a Walmart parking lot, the day after Thanksgiving at 1:40 in the morning! However, sometimes fate (or maybe holiday magic) has other plans and he decided to embrace the moment. "Yeah, I do." He then turned his head and almost sighed with relief seeing the return of Sebastian's wide-eyed wonderment. "And you know you love me too."

Sebastian answered with a kiss, and while they had shared many kisses, they both knew this would be one they always remembered. When they separated, Sebastian had the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen. "Yeah, Killer. I love you, too."

"Good." Blaine started the car and turned the radio to a station playing Christmas carols. "I'm going to need coffee before we go with our moms to shop for socks."

"And pajama pants" Sebastian reminded him.

Blaine just shook his head and laughed "Yes, and pajama pants. I really have created a monster."


End file.
